case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
UNKNOWN
"Hello Jack, sorry, but Matthew is out. Forget about him, you'll never see him again." UNKNOWN is the main antagonist of CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance UNKNOWN is not seen on screen at any point during the current release of the game, and is only encountered during phone calls. From his voice it can be inferred that UNKNOWN is a approximately middle-aged male with a slightly raspy tone. UNKNOWN is the creator of the animatronics that hunt Jack Bishop in-game, however his connection to Aurora Amusement Park is currently unknown. Episode 1 UNKNOWN's first appearance is during Episode 1: The Past Is Not Forgotten. UNKNOWN wakes Jack up in his office at the beginning of the Episode and continuously taunts him throughout as Jack attempts to escape the building. UNKNOWN confesses that he is behind the creation of the animatronics and also behind the kidnapping of Emily Bishop, Jack's daughter. Mid way through the Episode UNKNOWN cuts the power to the building, requiring Jack to make a detour to the Generator Room to restart the power. UNKNOWN also speaks to Jack during The Warehouse when Jack enters for the second time to retrieve the crowbar, which occurs at the same time as the first appearance of The Owl. Episode 2 UNKNOWN is not formally encountered during Episode 2: Revenge, however it is insinuated that the mystery voice that speaks to Jack through the telephone in his house is the voice of UNKNOWN. If this is the case, the phone call reveals that the reason UNKNOWN kidnapped Emily was because Jack was appointed an undisclosed mission which he failed in and the kidnapping was intended as punishment. The contents of the mission are never revealed. Episode 3 UNKNOWN is also not formally encountered during Episode 3: Biological Waste, but like the episode that came before it, it is insinuated that the voice of the man who speaks to Jack during his flashbacks is conversing with UNKNOWN, as the voice references the creator of the animatronics during the flashback in the lecture theatre, and UNKNOWN has described himself as being said creator. If this is proven to be true, then UNKNOWN's real name may be Mr. Didgy. Dialogue Episode 1 "Hello Jack, sorry, but Matthew is out. Forget about him, you'll never see him again. There's no way of bringing back what you took from me. You will pay for your crime. Say hello to our old friends." - UNKNOWN speaking to Jack for the first time "You know, Jack, you and I have a mutual friend... You're still in the mood for jokes I see, but that won't be for long. I'm sorry, but the police always have more important things to do." - UNKNOWN after Jack attempts to call the police "Give up, Jack. You won't get out alive... my other creation is waiting for you." - UNKNOWN after Jack collects the crowbar The following dialogue is unlocked if Episode 1 is being played on Hardcore Mode, and is earned after the player puts the Tablet on the charger in Jack's Office: Episode 2 The following dialogue is given from the mysterious person who speak to Jack through the phone in the lobby: "I think I told you quite clearly that you not only had to get the blueprints, but eliminate the target too. You screwed up, Jack. Sort it out... otherwise you won't be seeing your daughter any time soon." - before braving the Basement "The target has escaped, I warned you, but you did not listen. My people are dying and it's your fault. What a pity that your daughter has to pay for her father's mistakes. Goodbye Jack." - after completing the Basement It isn't known who the "target" is, but it is inferred that it is The Bull. Episode 3 The following dialogue is not given by UNKNOWN himself, but rather is in reference to his status as the creator of the animatronics: "I need results, Mr. Didgy. I don't want to see you expressing any more sympathy for these... creatures, or you'll be taking part in your own experiments." - heard during the flashback experienced in the lecture theatre "I'm taking a big risk by backing you up here. The general is about to shut down the project. You'd better pray this one turns out better than the others. Get ready the next one..." - heard after interacting with the gas mask in the laboratory Trivia *UNKNOWN's relation to Scott from the first game is currently unknown. *UNKNOWN's real name or his relation to Jack have not been officially revealed. *UNKNOWN is one of two known characters never to physically appear in game, the second being Emily Bishop. Category:Characters Category:Episode 1 Category:Humans Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 3